walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Williams (TV Series)
'''Sasha '''is the younger sister of Tyreese and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and is part of a small group of survivors. She first appeared in the mid-season finale of Season 3, "Made to Suffer." Overview Personality and Appearance Sasha can be seen as a bit hotheaded and demanding. This is shown after Carl leads the group out of the prison's boiler room. While Tyreese was shown to be grateful for finding a secure residence, she yells at Carl and Hershel to allow them into the cellblock after Carl locked the cellblock door due to not knowing if their group was dangerous or not. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Not much is known about Sasha's life prior to the apocalypse besides that she had a brother named Tyreese and a neighbor named Jerry. She lived somewhere in Jacksonville, Florida. Post-Apocalypse As the outbreak began, she and her older brother Tyreese stayed at a bunker on their neighbor Jerry's backyard for about 7 months, when they ran out of supplies. After that, they met up with Allen, Donna and Ben and joined a larger group, which had about 25 survivors at one point. The camp was eventually overrun, and many were killed. For about 6 weeks they wandered until they arrived at the prison. Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Sasha makes her debut appearance in this episode. She, along with the rest of her group, discover a collapsed part of the wall at the back of the prison. She debates on whether or not it's a good idea to enter. She ends up following the group's leader, and her brother, Tyreese, into a broken down part of the fence leading into the prison. While they hold up in the boiler room, they are attacked by numerous walkers. In the middle of the battle against the dead, Carl Grimes appears and saves them. Despite the confusion, Carl guides everyone back to the cell block. "The Suicide King" Sasha is first seen in The Prison's common room, where she is talking with Beth about Judith. Later, she and Tyreese tell the group about how they managed to survive through the past months. She is then seen assisting Tyreese, Allen, and Ben with taking Donna's body outside to bury her. When Allen comes up with the idea of taking over The Prison, Sasha and Tyreese manage to get him and Ben give up the plan, saying that "they're good people." At the end of the day, Tyreese's group returns to the kitchen, attempting to convince Rick into allowing them stay, saying that they'll "help with anything," and Sasha explains that they won't make it on their own, saying that it's like "Ten Little Indians" outside. When Rick begins hallucinating and yelling at "Lori" to get out, Sasha and the rest of them leave the prison (believing Rick was yelling at them). "I Ain't a Judas" Sasha and her group run into Andrea during her return to the prison. Milton and Andrea tell them about Woodbury, and Milton offers to take them there. She and the group arrive in Woodbury, and mention the prison during a conversation with The Governor. Tyreese says he can provide some details about the layout of the prison. Throughout this discussion, she is continuously stared at by The Governor. "Prey" Sasha and Tyreese are seen guarding the wall and Sasha makes fun of how a poor shot Tyreese is when Andrea comes and tries to lure them away to another part of the wall. When they refuse, Andrea confesses that she's leaving Woodbury and they should too. She warns them about The Governor before fleeing. Sasha is later seen at the walker pit and witnesses the fight between Allen and Tyreese. She tries intervening to save Allen when Tyreese holds him over the pit. "Welcome to the Tombs" Sasha will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sasha has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Tyreese Sasha is Tyreese's younger sister. Surviving together, they have made a good team with Allen and his family. She seems to have different viewpoints on crucial decisions Tyreese makes. However, she and Tyreese both disapprove of Allen and Ben's plan to overtake the prison in "The Suicide King" Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *The shirt she is wearing has the logo of a local band out of Atlanta, Georgia, named "Southern Gothic Revival". Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters